Paige-Dylan (Siblings)
The relationship between Paige Michalchuk and Dylan Michalchuk was introduced in the Season 3 episode Pride (1). Dylan and Paige's relationship became more prominently featured on the series, as Marco Del Rossi, one of Paige's best friends, pursued his first homosexual relationship with the out-and-proud senior. Because their relationship was often tumultuous, Paige usually acted as a mediator between the two. History Season 1 Paige first mentions her older brother, Dylan, in Secrets and Lies, when Ashley is struggling coming to terms with the fact that her father is gay. Paige, in a moment of uncharacteristically sweet behavior, offers Ashley her support, suggesting that Ashley's father might be gay. Ashley is insulted and throws chocolate milk at Paige, and after Ashley storms off, Paige reveals that her brother was gay. Season 2 Paige mentions Dylan again in Careless Whisper, when Dr. Sally visits Degrassi for her annual visit, and discusses same-sex orientation with Paige's class. Season 3 In Pride (1), Dylan appears for the first time. He drives Paige, Marco, Spinner, Hazel, Jimmy, and Ellie to the beach. Paige and Dylan are seen interacting throughout the episode and even check out guys together. Later in the season, when Marco and Dylan get together, Paige is supportive of their relationship. Season 4 In Ghost In The Machine (1), Paige is seen helping Dylan unpack his car for college. In Modern Love, Dylan shows his protective side when he wants to beat up Mr. Oleander for accusing Paige of stalking him. Season 5 In Total Eclipse Of The Heart, Dylan is back in town and is seen picking up Paige from The Dot. Paige tries to set him and Marco up to get them back together. Season 6 In Here Comes Your Man (1), Paige is helping Dylan and Marco move into their new house. In Free Fallin' (1), Dylan and Paige interact again when Paige comes home for Thanksgiving and the siblings prepare Thanksgiving dinner for their parents and friends. Season 7 In Talking in Your Sleep, Paige mentioned Dylan's departure to Sweden to play hockey. She told Griffin Pierce-Taylor that her parents were slowly getting used to the idea of him being thousands of miles away. Trivia *They are both members of the LGBT Community: Dylan is homosexual and Paige is bisexual. *They both disliked Jay Hogart. *They both had a close relationship with Marco Del Rossi at some point, but not anymore. *They were both friends with Ellie Nash. *They are the first and so far only pair of siblings in Degrassi to both be members of the LGBT community. *They both graduated from Degrassi: Dylan in 2004 and Paige in 2006. *They were of Ukrainian descent. *They have both been compared to the Devil: Marco referred to Dylan as "the Satan Child" in Total Eclipse Of The Heart while Ellie referred to Paige as "the Devil" in Don't You Want Me? (1). Gallery 05 (3).jpg 11 (2).jpg 424018899ekRPNi_ph.jpg 14 (3).jpg 768.PNG tumblr_m7vysxY4Ez1qc1tpr.jpg tumblr_m7vyt7WfAG1qc1tpr.jpg Tumblr lt63fbpKK21qc1tpr.jpg tumblr_m7vyo7XPuA1qc1tpr.jpg Degrassi S6.jpg Qweqweqwewefdfs.jpg Pride0050.jpg Pride0048.jpg Pride0047.jpg Pride0008.jpg 567477.PNG 247-brucas59.jpg Season six promo.jpg Normal pol.jpg 10x.jpg S degrassi30450072.jpg S degrassi30450071.jpg S degrassi30450019.jpg Category:Degrassi: The Next Generation Category:Interactions Category:Siblings Category:Friendships Category:Season 1 Category:Season 2 Category:Season 3 Category:Season 4 Category:Season 5 Category:Season 6 Category:LGBT